


The Pleasure Was Ours

by sorta_sirius_black



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Gender Dysphoria, I am so sorry, I'm Going to Hell, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Nigel's a bit of an ass, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Character, Trans Guy Will, Trans Male Character, Trans Will Graham, Transgender, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorta_sirius_black/pseuds/sorta_sirius_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hear that, Han? Fucking your boy full. He fucking loves my cock.” Nigel teased, reaching up and tweaking at a nipple, nearly drawing a cry from Will’s lips. </p><p>“Hush. Go on, Will. What else?” Hannibal replied, unfazed by his brother’s taunts. </p><p>“And… And… I need… I need more. Fuck, Hannibal, I need more. I need more. <i> Please.</i>” Will begged. </p><p>“What do you need, William?” Hannibal inquired. </p><p>“<i>You.</i>”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pleasure Was Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Express ticket to hell please. I think this is one of my more sinful fics.

“Are you nervous, Will?” Hannibal inquired quietly, running a hand through his curls. 

William Michael Graham (born Whitney Michelle Graham to an alcoholic with a boat and a free spirit with no time for children or family) was sprawled across his lover’s lap. Hannibal Lecter was sitting in their shared bed with Will’s head in his lap and his fingers in those gorgeous curls. Occasionally, he'd let his fingers glide over his body, through the scruffy beard that he had fought so hard for, over the sun-kissed skin, grazing his chiseled muscles, down to the scars on his chest, and back to his curls. 

Will was beautiful. And he would only get more beautiful with time. He was unlike anything that Hannibal had laid eyes upon, far more interesting, far more unique, far more beautiful. 

“Nah.” He replied. “More excited. Can't wait to meet this _Nigel_.” He said the name like it was foreign in his mouth. 

Hannibal and Nigel had never been on what one may call good terms. They argued a lot. Nigel was rude beyond belief, and Hannibal didn't particularly approve of his drug habits. Hannibal was always far too polite for the criminal’s tastes, and Nigel didn't particularly approve of his eating habits. _Fucking human. Well, even the best of us have their vices._

But Will and Hannibal had never been what you might call vanilla in the bedroom. Starting out, they fucked almost fully clothed; Will would barely take off anything, and they'd squirm around the binding of his clothes. Then, once Will finally got comfortable enough, things became… Interesting. It started with light bondage, mostly. Will liked to tie up Hannibal and take his pleasure however he pleased, normally tying him flat on the bed and riding him until they were both moaning and squirming. Then it became sex in public places. Started out simple. The back of a theater, backseat of their car in a crowded parking lot. Then, once in awhile, Hannibal liked to pull over in the car, in full view of other drivers, bend him over the hood of their car, and fuck him. 

But this… This was new. 

This was exciting. 

The idea had been Will’s - Hannibal would've never suggested it. Despite Will’s dysphoria, he knew that this would be the last time that he could experience something like this. Bottom surgery was two weeks away. This was his last chance. And Nigel fucking Lecter was gonna be in town anyways… _oh, this would be fun._

Will was more interested in how Hannibal would react than anything. Of course, the thought of being filled from both sides by two gorgeous men, the man he loved and his brother… That was a delectable thought. But seeing how his lover would react… Now that was interesting. 

Hannibal was a jealous man. But he had never wanted to deprive Will of any sort of sensation that he wanted to experience, especially after so many years of refusing to be seen in his full glory, refusing to be touched. Will had gone 29 years a virgin, until he met Hannibal and finally gave in, letting the doctor see him for what he was, letting his own guards down and allowing himself to be taken. It was a long journey, and now… Hannibal wouldn't deprive him of this, if it was what he really wanted. And the thought of being taken by not just one, but two large cocks, stuffed fucking full…

Oh, that was something that Will needed to experience. 

The doorbell rang, and Will bolted up. Hannibal was a bit more reluctant to stand, but he stood up without too much hesitance. Will would call this all off if Hannibal got too uncomfortable, too jealous, but until then, he bolted down the stairs. It was juvenile, an excitement that ought not be there for what they were about to do. Will was hardly an excitable man as it was, but this was different. This felt different. New and exciting and foreign and wonderful. There was plenty to be excited over. 

Will opened the door to find a man with a cigarette between his hands, held steady in one hand and a lighter drawn close with the other. It was a man that looked almost exactly like his Hannibal. _Almost._ He had more scars. On his face, on his hands, on his arms. His arms were more toned, too. And darker. And then there was the clothing choice. Holy shit, the clothing choice. A fucking Hawaiian t-shirt covered in wiener dogs. And then there was the blatantly obvious tattoo on his neck of a pinup girl. This wasn't exactly what he'd been expecting when he heard about a Lecter twin. Furthest thing from what he could've imagined, really. He looked like a common thug. Hannibal wouldn't be caught dead like that. And yet, there he was. 

“Will, right?” He greeted, nodding slightly. 

“Yeah… You must be Nigel, then.” Will replied. 

“Brother dear here tells me we’ve got ourselves a fuckin’ peculiar situation. Says you're a dude with a vagina. One of those transgenders, eh?” 

“I'm transgender, not ‘one of those transgenders’, you ass. Get it fucking right. And I'm not gonna have a vagina here in about two weeks.” Will snapped. 

“Got a bite on you there, have we? Sorry. I'm not exactly acquainted with the fucking terminology, sweetheart.” 

“Well, get acquainted.” Will growled. 

“Of course. Anything for you. Fucking delectable, you are.” 

Will could feel Hannibal tense behind him, pressing a hand against the small of his back. Protective. Possessive. Jealous. It was just classic Hannibal. Nothing different from him. Will couldn't blame him for being jealous. Perhaps the younger man had underestimated when Hannibal said that he was rude. This was fucking ridiculous. But the lust settled in the pit of his stomach as he scanned him over. More rugged, more rough and rowdy than Hannibal. 

Not to mention that tent in the criminal’s jeans… Will could feel himself soiling his boxers, wet with lust. With desire. 

“Han tells me you want my cock. I truly hope that he means that you want me to fuck you, and that you're not gonna chop it off and sew it onto yourself. I'd be happy to oblige that first request, but the second… I’d like to keep my dick.” 

“That isn't how it works. I'll have my own soon. But… I would like to have one final… Experience. Before the surgery.” 

Will stepped closer, sizing him up. Will was a good four inches shorter - he was always the shortest guy in the room - but he was just as mighty. Just as brave. Just as strong. If he wanted or needed, Will could take him out. Easily. 

“You do exactly what I say. One step out of line, and you're out. This is for my sake, not yours. Do you understand?” 

Nigel smirked and pulled the cigarette out of his mouth before pressing a smoky kiss against Will’s lips. It took him by surprise, but it was by no means uncomfortable. It wasn't like kissing Hannibal, wasn't damn near as good, but it wasn't unpleasant. Reminded him of different days. When he was 16, smoking pot outside of the school, when he was still Whitney and had long black hair that he desperately tried to straighten and he'd kiss stoner boys. It reminded him of kissing the bad boys that he got too involved with, of kissing girls who smoked too much and wore too much cherry Chapstick. It reminded him of when he was a rebellious kid. 

“Understood.” Nigel smirked. 

Will rolled his eyes and turned toward the guest bedroom down the hall. The bed upstairs belonged to no one but Hannibal and Will, and no one was allowed to violate that. It was theirs and theirs alone. But there were no rules about the guest bedroom. He led the way into the small room, ornately designed with warm colors, Hannibal Lecter not being one to overlook detail. Hannibal stood close, hands still protective over Will. 

Will didn't speak as he tugged his jeans off. He undressed quickly as the Lecters watched, eyes full of lust. His frame was smaller than theirs, but he was just as muscular, if not more so. He was a bit shorter, and he had curves in places they weren't supposed to be. There would always be things that he'd be insecure about, always be things that didn't look right, weren't masculine enough. But right then, with their eyes roaming over him like they'd seen an angel, he didn't feel so vulnerable. He felt… Strong. 

“Damn… Well done, Han. Gorgeous boy you've got here.” Nigel mused quietly to his brother. 

“Yes. And he belongs solely to me in mind and soul. His body is a gift. Do not mistreat it.” Hannibal warned. 

Nigel just smirked. 

“Lie back, Will. On the bed.” Hannibal ordered, sliding his jacket off and folding it professionally over the back of the chair, tie following suit. He truly was a sight to behold. 

Will obeyed and leaned back onto the bed, his lover hovering over top of him. This wasn't different than anything else they had done before. This was just how things were. How things had always been. Will sprawled on the bed, completely at the good doctor’s mercy… This was normal. This was familiar. Will breathed a soft sigh, letting out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Perhaps he was a bit more nervous than what he had let on, but Hannibal… With Hannibal, it was safe. Nigel was new and exciting and dangerous and nostalgic and kind of a dick. But Hannibal was warmth and familiarity and happiness and his whole life. Hannibal was his family. Hannibal was _his_. 

Hannibal leaned over him and pressed a kiss against his neck, then his collarbone, leaving a small trail of kisses down his skin until he reached a nipple. He let out a soft sigh as the doctor tongued at the hardened nub. His nipples weren't exactly normal, having been altered during top surgery, but the were more sensitive than before. He loved being touched there, licked and sucked and teased, and Hannibal knew it. He clasped down against it, sucking lightly as he rolled his tongue around it, provoking a small whine from Will. 

Will’s eyes opened just long enough to see Nigel standing behind them. He had discarded of his clothes, swollen cock in hand, rubbing and playing but not going at a pace where he was trying to come. He was just trying to relieve the pressure. And _good lord_ he was beautiful. Strong and toned and scarred, much like his brother. He was different - much less refined and much more street - but beautiful nonetheless. 

Will turned his head as his back arched, Hannibal sucking down hard at a nipple, leaving him squirming. Begging, even. Begging for more. He needed more.

Will let out a pathetic whine as his lover sucked mercilessly, harder and tighter, hot and wet against the nerve-ripened skin. There was a dampness between his legs, warm and wet and leaking. Once, he would've been embarrassed, would've felt wrong about it. But with Hannibal’s constant reassurance and worship, he slowly overcame his dysphoria around him. He was still getting the surgery because it would never feel right until then, but this was… This was alright. He moaned as Hannibal flicked his tongue over the nipple, back arching in response. 

“Han, please…” Will begged. 

He nibbled at the hardened nub for a moment before leaning down, down an inch or so before kissing at his scars. Hannibal had always loved his scars, every scar on Will’s body. Surgical scars, scars from fights and accidents… Hannibal had always loved them, had always kissed them with such reverence, like he was kissing a God. The only God he cared to worship. 

And just like that, Hannibal moved away. Will whined, wanting more, but he supposed they couldn't quite just take as long as they wanted. They had company to oblige. Nigel wasn't exactly here to be a voyeur. He was here to get in on the action. 

Hannibal moved down to his slit, avoiding the pubic hair as he licked a stripe against the opening, licking at the warm, damp pink flesh. Will moaned at the sudden contact, bucking into his touch. He moaned louder as Hannibal’s fingers, clinical and strong and skilled, pulled the skin open, revealing everything to the doctor. He hummed slightly before leaning down to lick another strip from his perineum to his clitoris, swirling at the sensitive bundle of nerves. Will moaned loudly, fingers tugging at the sheets hard as he rolled his clit around in his mouth, sucking lightly. He hadn't let Hannibal do this for a long time, and Hannibal would be the only one allowed to touch and feel and taste him like this. But god did it feel so fucking good. 

Hannibal’s fingers found his asshole, stretched wide and sloppy with lube. He thumbed at the flat end of the plug that he had inserted about half an hour ago; it was fairly small, but big enough to stretch him open so that he wouldn't need a lot of preparation. Will had always been hesitant to try the back door, so to speak. He wasn't cis. He didn't have a prostate, and anal sex was never going to feel as good as it could with one, but Han had spent the last week opening him up, preparing him with fingers and toys. It was particularly pleasurable, but when Hannibal played with him in other places while a plug was buried deep inside of him, everything else felt stronger. Better. 

Hannibal played around the rim, sensitive and red, slippery with lube. Skilled fingers from his years as a surgeon teased at his rim and his tongue - _God, that tongue_ \- worked over his clit, making small, circling movements. He knew exactly how to make it feel so fucking good, knew how to make him forget the dysphoria and the sense of wrongness and lose himself entirely in the sensation. 

Will clapped a hand over his mouth as he moaned, unrestrained and uncontrollable. He was dripping, and Hannibal devoured it all, taking him all, sucking him in. It felt so fucking good, Hannibal’s licking and sucking at that little nub, the little bundle of nerves, wet beneath the mercy of his tongue. Sweet then sharp, mercy and punishment, leaving him squirming and moaning, letting out uncontrolled sounds. He could hear the wet sounds of flesh on flesh from behind them, Nigel jerking himself faster and harder as he watched. 

“ _Yes, Han, please more, fuck, fuck, ah, fuck, please._ ” Will moaned, bucking his hips up into Hannibal’s touch, begging for more. 

He smirked and pulled up, leaving behind the cooling heat between his legs, the warmth of Hannibal’s tongue sorely missed. He wanted more, wanted Hannibal’s tongue and fingers and _everything_. Instead, the doctor’s fingers grazed at the flat end of the plug that was still sheathed deep inside of him, holding him open. He grasped the edges and slid it out, slow and steady, Will able to feel it all. Slick and warm at first, though when it released with a small _pop_ , the coolness hit roughly and sent a shiver down his spine. He inhaled sharply, shifting beneath Hannibal’s gaze as he leaned down and inspected him, examining him almost clinically, like he was one of his patients. “I do believe you're ready, Will.” The doctor pushed a finger inside the sensitive hole, then a second, and a third, leaving Will wiggling and pressing into the touch. The sensation wasn't particularly great on its own, but it made him want to reach down and palm at his crotch until he came. “Oh, you're ready for my brother to take you here, no doubt. Such a good boy.” Hannibal praised, pulling his fingers out and wiping them off on the sheets. 

“Nigel, on the bed. Prop yourself up against the headboard.” Hannibal instructed. 

“Always the bossy one, weren't you, Han?” Nigel teased. 

Hannibal just rolled his eyes, and Nigel obeyed his orders. No way in hell he was missing his chance to fuck that tight little ass. He leaned against the headboard, legs spread out, erection in hand as he lazily jerked himself off, foreskin rolling slowly over the ruddy head, thumbing at the slit with each upstroke. Will watched Nigel touching himself and felt himself grow even wetter at the thought. His cock was the one thing that was most certainly identical to Hannibal’s, untainted, no scars or tattoos to differentiate the two (thank god). He shifted over on the bed and took Hannibal’s hand, unsteady on the bed as he walked across. Hannibal guided him between his brothers legs, holding him steady. 

“Nigel, guide him down. Careful, darling. Lower yourself slowly, okay?” Hannibal instructed. 

Nigel’s calloused hand were careful, gentle as they curled around his thighs. Will slowly crouched down, holding tight to Hannibal's hands as he lowered himself, Nigel’s hands steadying him. He inhaled sharply as he felt the warm, damp head of Nigel’s cock push against his hole. He held still for a moment, getting used to the feeling of the bulbous head resting against the place that had been carefully opened and prepared and slicked for this moment. The thick cock didn't breech Will’s hole just yet, and Nigel didn't push. 

Will sighed, grasped Hannibal’s hands hard, and bore down. Slowly, slowly, slowly, Nigel’s cock pushed past the sphincter. It felt slick, slippery and warm with a small sting, and Will felt almost uncomfortably full. But it wasn't… Unpleasant. No, not unpleasant by any means. As the head popped past the sphincter, both Nigel and Will gave a simultaneous gasp, Nigel’s hands grasping tighter at his thighs. He bore down until Nigel’s cock was fully sheathed inside of him, filling him up, warm and thick and _rock fucking hard._ He leaned back, sitting on Nigel’s lap carefully, the criminal’s hands handling him with care. Both of them laying there, trembling, panting. _Needing._

“How does it feel, Will? My brother filling you in a way you have never been filled before?” Hannibal inquired, taking him by the chin. 

“Good.” Will whispered, closing his eyes. It was all he could manage to sputter out. 

“In detail.” 

“I feel… I feel full. Really full. I can feel him everywhere. Everything. Every inch of his cock. And it's warm. Hard. Big… Slick. I feel so full. I don't… And it's so… It's so much, Hannibal.” Will moaned, savoring every movement, every sensation. This was far from the first time that Hannibal had asked to know how it feels. 

“Hear that, Han? Fucking your boy full. He fucking loves my cock.” Nigel teased, reaching up and tweaking at a nipple, nearly drawing a cry from Will’s lips. 

“Hush. Go on, Will. What else?” Hannibal replied, unfazed by his brother’s taunts. 

“And… And… I need… I need more. Fuck, Hannibal, I need more. I need more. _Please._ ” Will begged. 

“What do you need, William?” Hannibal inquired. 

“ _You._ ”

A smirk crossed the doctor’s lips, as if to tease his brother. He nodded and pressed a small kiss against Will’s lips, soft and short and familiar. “Nigel, I want you to hold his legs up so that he is open to me.” Hannibal commanded, and Nigel, somewhat to Will’s surprise, obeyed. He reached below Will’s knees and pulled them up, adjusting himself so that he stayed sheathed inside of Will despite the change in position. Will let out a small cry, everything feeling more raw, vulnerable and exposed. Just as Hannibal would always have him. Raw and vulnerable to him and only him. Wonderful. 

Hannibal didn't even undress. Too much dignity for that. Or perhaps it was an act to strip Will of the last of his. Hannibal loved Will, and vice versa, but he wasn't a stranger to embarrassment and stripping of dignity. Neither of them were. They took turns being the dominant one, but tonight, being taken by two Lecters, fucked mercilessly by two men, it was Hannibal’s turn to dominate, and Will’s turn to submit. He undid the button of his slacks and pulled his throbbing erection from the confines of his clothes. Will watched in anticipation as he pumped his fist around his cock a couple of time, the foreskin gliding smoothly over the slick head as he stroked. He lined himself up with Will’s dripping hole before pressing in, slow and familiar. 

Hannibal settled at the hilt, giving Will a moment to adjust to the feeling of being so full. Two cocks filling him up, big and warm, having never felt quite so full in his life. He moaned at the sensation, everything feeling more sensitive now. It felt _so fucking good._

Hannibal slowly pulled out, then pushed back in faster, harder, unrestrained, drawing a cry from Will’s lips as he slammed directly against his g-spot. He pistoned in and out roughly with each thrust, and soon Nigel began moving beneath him, pushing up further into him. Will dug his nails into Hannibal’s shoulders as he fucked into him, hard and rough and fast. The feeling of being fucked from both ends was almost overwhelming, leaving him squirming and begging and sobbing. _Good fucking God._

Suddenly, Hannibal reached up and took one of Will’s wrists, tugging it away from his shoulder, taking most of his balance, now not even having his own footing. He was completely at the mercy of the brothers, left shifting and bouncing and clenching around their cocks without so much as something to hold onto. He still had one hand to hold himself upright, but he hardly had any control. And he _liked_ it. 

Hannibal pulled his hand down between them, right against his pelvis as he continued thrusting into him, Will moaning loudly as he slammed against that sensitive nub inside of him. “Touch yourself.” Hannibal commanded. 

Will obeyed, moaning as he rolled his clit between his fingers, rubbing down hard without much grace. When Hannibal touched him there, he had a certain amount of finesse that Will lacked. It was skilled precision, knowing just how to make him sob in pleasure. But Will, while perhaps not as skilled as his lover with his rough and hard movements and desperate rubbing for the friction he craved, knew how to get the job done. 

“Hannibal, _please._ ” Will begged. 

“Do not neglect my brother.” Hannibal replied, slowing his movements a bit. 

“Say my name, baby… Scream it for me.” Nigel smirked, breathing heavily in his ear. 

Will moaned and bit down hard as his fingers still worked over his clit. Nigel’s hips bucked up, shoving up into him. Slick with lube, slippery and warm and _oh so fucking sensitive_ , it nearly drew a scream from Will’s lips. 

_“Nigel!”_ Will cried. 

With a slam up into him, both brothers pushing into him at once, his back arched and he screamed, orgasm washing over him, pulsing through him. Every muscle tightened, every neuron fired, his entire body clenched around the brothers that were fucking into him. 

And with his clenching muscles, he felt something warm fill him from both ends. His orgasm drew theirs from them, cum filling him up, warm and slick and absolutely fucking wonderful. Will had always loved when Hannibal came inside of him, and having another man filling him full, two men moaning and panting and groaning as they came… It felt almost like touching heaven. 

Hannibal pulled out first tugging his slacks and shirt off before rolling onto the king-sized bed. Nigel pulled out more slowly, separating from him carefully. Within seconds, Will was sprawled out on the rumpled sheets, both Lecters standing. How the fuck they had that much composure, enough composure to stand, Will wasn't sure. Nigel stretched out, cracking his back and trying to loosen himself up. Hannibal was still undressing. And Will was on the bed, legs propped up, fingers down between his legs, fingering at the hot cum that leaked out of him, savoring the feeling. Slick. Hot. Familiar. _Oh so wonderful._

“Fuck, kid… You like when we cum inside of you, huh? Gonna make me do it again, if you keep doing that.” Nigel commented, watching as Will touched the open and abused holes, both leaking with semen. It wasn't for their sakes, but Will certainly didn't mind that they were taking pleasure in his post-coital rituals. 

“Felt so good.” Will murmured, barely audible. 

“I'm proud of you, my dear boy. Effortlessly took two cocks… You're an angel, William. I'm so proud of you.” Hannibal praised as he leaned down, climbing into the bed. Will smiled, feeling something in the pit of his stomach flip with interest. He always loved Hannibal’s praises. 

The Lecters took their places on either side of him. Will turned into Hannibal’s touch, the doctor’s arms protective around him as they lay there. Nigel turned toward them, a hand resting on Will’s waist as they lay there. He felt himself drifting off already, exhaustion taking him far too soon. He smiled as he nuzzled into Hannibal’s chest, clinging tight. 

“Thank you.” He murmured, drifting off. 

“The pleasure was mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Before you start bitching or saying something about how "OMG WRITING A CHARACTER AS TRANS LIKE THAT IS OFFENSIVE" I am a trans dude. Female. To. Male. Transgender. If you take offense, don't read it. Fuck off. This is a literal kink fest anyways so.


End file.
